User talk:Enodoc
= Help is requested! Ok this has nothing to do with Fable 3,however be patient with me, Im new after all.I was trying to get an account in the Lionhead websites but it wouldnt let me.I cant find nobody to help me, so I taught that you could.[[User:Lordofblades77|Lordofblades77]] 18:15, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well I think the sign up button is at the top of the page. Once you've found that, you need a Windows Live ID; I use the same one that's connected to my gamertag. It's possible that they're just having a problem at the moment; I was going to log out to look at the signup page, but it won't even let me do that. I suggest getting the details of your Windows Live ID ready and trying again in a few hours. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 18:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Found out how rigth after requesting help. Thanks anyway[[User:Lordofblades77|Lordofblades77]] 21:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Fable 3 Doesn't Suck You and GimmyQI have informed me that Fable 3 doesn't suck, I am removing this facet of my user page, and apologising for my misinformed jerkness. I'll try to delete the file but it might not happen so you might have to. [[User:Fable Fan|Fable Fan]] 00:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Delete Request Just notifying you of this article I believe should be deleted http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Pure_will_user_gide. [[User:Joshschi887766|Joshschi887766]] 13:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) If you would be so kind as to delete the images I uploaded earlier, sorry I forgot to licence them, they are perfectly legal and I will upload them again once they are removes, Thanks [[User:King Ratcliffe|King Ratcliffe]] 13:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh there's no need for that, we can just re-license them to . I'll add a link for how to do that to the message in the future. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 18:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) A duplicate page has been created (http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/King_suit) and I'm requesting another delete. Lol. [[User:Joshschi887766|Joshschi887766]] 11:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I've redirected it. Funny thing is, that page is actually the older one, but the other one has the right name. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 12:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) New Category I think you are the person to talk to about this. I've been creating pages for the characters in Fable: The Balverine Order, and was wondering; Shouldn't there be a category for Fable: The Balverine Order Characters? Just a thought, consider it if you want. :Depends on how many characters there are. If there are a lot more, then we will probably do that. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 22:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I am almost 3/4 of the way in and there is already over a dozen mentionable characters. I think that's adequate for their own category. Also, so people don't get F:TBO characters mixed up with characters from the games, but it is all up to you. ::We'll do that then. Thanks for what you've been doing for the book topics too, I can't get it until the 21st (UK release). Also, please remember to sign your messages on talk pages by typing ~~~~ at the end. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 18:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::The category now exists: [[:Category:Fable: The Balverine Order Characters]]. Feel free to exchange the two others for this one. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 19:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Perforator Hi Enodoc, I just noticed you had edited my edit. Just checked my facts and yes, you are right fallout 3 released 1 week after Fable 2. Worse still, the Perforator was a weapon in The Pitt DLC I believe,so not only was i a week out, i was almost a year out. Well spotted, and i apologise. I'll check my facts better in future. I bow unto you. Regards, Lee [[User:Tigermoto|Tigermoto]] 23:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Questions about the new skin Um, sorry to bother you, but could you tell me how to undo revisions by users? I know on Monoco it was the History button, but how do I do it for the New Skin? ''''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Yo]]''''' 23:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC)'' Never mind, I found out how. ''''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Yo]]''''' 00:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC)'' Fable III Trivia I found a mistake on the Fable III Trivia section. It says that in Fable III, Albion now writes in English and not those weird sybols you see around Albion. However, in Fable II around Bowerstone, you can see posters written in English. I found them near the entrance from bOwer Lake and near the river, if you need proof. I'd change it myself, but I don't have authorisation :OK, thanks. I'll change that then. I also moved your comment to the end to keep the comments in order. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 19:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Enodoc!! [[User:Jack 'Justin' Dalley|Jack 'Justin' Dalley]] 15:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Bye Please see [[User:Solar Dragon/This is Goodbye]]. I am leaving Wikia for good. ShoutWiki can't host answers wikis either due to not having the code due to Wikia not sharing it (another reason I hate them). We therefore can't move Fable Answers. I am sorry to be leaving. However, Kingcjc will be staying behind. He will probably be getting more active with the release of Fable III and if you need another admin with me gone, he will be a great choice. Thanks, [[User:Solar Dragon|SD]] 20:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) vandalism this guy "86.177.215.91" vandalised a few pages, including yours, ive undone the edits so its up to you if you want to take more action [[User:Malice419|Malice419]] 20:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I've blocked that IP, as another with a similar address, 86.177.208.210 , was doing the same earlier. They're probably the same person, so I blocked them both. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 20:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :How do you spot vanalism, is it just idiots messing up the site??[[User:King Ratcliffe|King Ratcliffe]] 10:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well whenever I log in I first go to and review everything that's happened since I logged in last. If one of the edits there is someone changing text to random other words, or blanking sections of pages, they get the vandalism warning. It's hard to use Recent Changes at the moment though because that giveaway is effectively spamming Recent Changes with every new comment. I wish you could hide blog postings on Recent Changes but I don't think you can. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 11:01, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I have an idea for how to block out the blog stuff. If you follow every article and such then in Recent Changes you can click "Show followed pages only" and it will only show the changes to pages your following. Hope that helps :) [[User:Alpha Lycos|Alpha Lycos]] 00:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::If you go to "See all activity" under "Recent wiki activities", you'll get the classic Recent Changes page. There, you can select namespace "User blog comment" and then "Exclude namespace" to filter it out. --[[User:JonTheMon|JonTheMon]] 00:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah yes. Thanks Jon. Oh, and do you think we should keep or get rid of the Badges/Achievements when the giveaway is over? --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 15:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't know if it counts but in my opinion I say no to keeping the badges/achievements as it seems to be causing a lot of people to try get them any means possible. [[User:Alpha Lycos|Alpha Lycos]] 17:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::I've never been a big fan of the achievement badges, so I'd say they should go. However, this is wikia we're talking about, so they might not want to turn it off for us. I will admit that their ploy is bringing in a good number of new editors, but that doesn't mean I like it. --[[User:JonTheMon|JonTheMon]] 17:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well JoePlay said he would turn them off if we didn't want to keep them. At the current ratio of more comments against than for, we will be holding him to it. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 07:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Vandal A contributer with this IP (124.183.156.151) left an inapropriate remark on [[User:Solar Dragon/This is Goodbye|Solar Dragon's Goodbye Page]]. I will send him a warning, but I'm not sure if what he put on Solar Dragon's page should be reverted. ''''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Wanna Chat?]]''''' 15:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC)'' :I bet it was a staff sockpuppet :P [[User:Solar Dragon|SD]] 17:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : :you may want to check samarkand page for vandalism, I removed it but it looked like they deleted infomation, bastard! (excuse my french)[[User:King Ratcliffe|King Ratcliffe]] 21:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorted. ☆[[User:Solar Dragon|The]] [[User talk:Solar Dragon|Solar]] ☆ 21:43, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually SD I think you may have blocked other than the , who I have now blocked as well. Also, while you were away, I made two different Block messages, and ; I designed the first for logged in people and the second for unregistered "Contributors" if you want to use them. (You may be using them already, I haven't been paying much attention :P ) --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 22:20, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::He was also a vandal from what I saw from his edit summaries. That is the reason I thought he was the vandal. If there was another, then I didn't know that. ☆[[User:Solar Dragon|The]] [[User talk:Solar Dragon|Solar]] ☆ 23:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Help? Can you help me with the duelist achievement? Sorry but I plain suck at chain attacks, I mostly just flourish. If you have any spare time could you send me a friend request and help me please? My xbox live acc is Gamer L3GEND. [[User:Aleksandr the Great|Aleksandr the Great]] 05:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but I don't have Gold. Also, I've never managed to do it myself either. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 12:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :It helps if you use a colckwork pistol and you must ahve a high dextorus styles and accuracy level to gain the achievement (mind my awful spelling :P)[[User:King Ratcliffe|King Ratcliffe]] 22:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rollback Request I gave Alpha Lycos rollback rights. I'll give Defenestration rollback rights if he or she stays on the projects a little longer. --'''[[User:Michaeldsuarez|Michaeldsuarez]] ([[User talk:Michaeldsuarez|Talk]]) ( )''' 13:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for popping in here, but shouldn't someone ''tell'' Alpha he has Rollback Rights? Because it doesn't seem like anyone has yet. ''''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Wanna Chat?]]''''' 19:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC)'' :Oops. :P --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 20:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Problem reports Can you properly mark them as fixed/closed in the new skin? --[[User:JonTheMon|JonTheMon]] 04:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia has deemed them one of those "useless" features so they will be removed in the new skin... [[User:Solar Dragon|SD]] 05:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Are we leaving? I saw that the link to the tally is gone.... and seen that the majority chose to support this... does this mean we are leaving? [[User:Kajalamorth|K'jal'mar]] ([[User talk:Kajalamorth| The talk]]| ) 19:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) The majority was to oppose it. Plus Solar Dragon said if over 50% voted support the wiki would move, i thought this was slightly unfair because a poll like that would usually have to have a vote over 60% to 70%. But anyway I don't think it will move, 16 said yeas and around 126 said no. I dont really see the point because this wiki has given me no trouble, apart from licensing pictures but if I had to go I would :)[[User:King Ratcliffe|King Ratcliffe]] 20:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I '''''really''''' don't wanna move. First off, we will have to go through like ten pages if you search Fable Wiki to find the one on ShoutWiki, and second, I ''like'' the New Skin. I have been using it and once you're used to it....... it's '''AWESOME!''' And that Monobook skin is very hard to use, if you ask me, and I '''''REALLY, REALLY, REALLY''''' want to stay. :( ''''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Wanna Chat?]]''''' 20:33, October 18, 2010 (UTC)'' :Which link to the tally? I don't remember where it was linked from anymore. :There has been no concrete decision as far as I know. On [[User:Solar Dragon/This is Goodbye|this page]], where I started tallying, there is a balance of 6 to 4 for leaving, but that is not enough overall votes to make a decision on. On [[User blog:Solar Dragon/Should we move from Wikia to ShoutWiki?|this page]] is the poll, with a 129 to 15 vote against leaving. However, SD suggested that the staff could have spammed the ''No'' vote, so wanted to discuss on the [[User:Solar Dragon/This is Goodbye|other page]] where people could actually sign their opinions. We may need a majority vote over 50%, but we don't have enough votes on the tally to produce a fair result yet. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 20:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Should we axe the poll for now? --[[User:JonTheMon|JonTheMon]] 20:52, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think so. We need to record the results though. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 20:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think it was spammed, Im pretty sure more people dont want the trouble of leaving. also since the games out in 3 days. Apart from the skin and one member being banned I dont see the point, many members are banned from sites everyday and the only people to have problems with the skins seem to be the people who want to leave.[[User:King Ratcliffe|King Ratcliffe]] 20:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed. I think most of the people are going to try and stay out of this, thus not voting, so the people who are really gonna vote are going to be the ones who frequently edit. ''''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Wanna Chat?]]''''' 21:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC)'' ::::True. Where'd you get 3 days from, KR? Isn't it 8?? I think also people don't mind voting in an anonymous poll, but don't want to commit to a vote where they have to sign their names. I think because the poll gave us a 85/15% (ish) to the opposition vote, we need at least a 67/33% on the support side on the tally to consider moving. We also need at least 17 user's opinions (this is 10% of the ''Active Users'' statistic from ) on the tally overall to produce a more accurate sample size for the views of the whole community. So we're not moving yet. Also, DFS, your sig has unbalanced bold/italic apostrophes. You may want to sort that out. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 21:44, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::The 21st is the U.S release for Fable III, and signature fixed. :) '''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Wanna Chat?]]''''' 21:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC)'' :::::O.o it is?!? What happened to the 26th?? --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 22:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::It was gonna be released the 26th? All that I heard is that it's comin' out the 21st. You probably got the 26th from earlier on when they weren't quite sure when it would be released. '''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Wanna Chat?]]''''' 22:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC)'' ::::: Never mind that lol, I wont be getting it for another 60 ish days because I will get it a christmas which is soooo unfair lol :P[[User:King Ratcliffe|King Ratcliffe]] 22:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Quit mucking around, man. [http://lionhead.com/forums/t/278461.aspx I] [http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=77444 know] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fable_III it's] [http://www.vgreleases.com/xbox360/releasedate-264201.aspx the] [http://projectego.net/857/release-date-confirmed.html 26th] [http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/splash/f/fable3/ and] [http://uk.xbox360.gamespy.com/xbox-360/fable-iii/ so] [http://www.joystiq.com/game/fable-iii do] [http://www.amazon.com/Fable-III-Xbox-360/dp/B002I0JGDM/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1287441465&sr=8-1 you]. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 22:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If you look at the statistics you can clearly see that the vote was spammed... there is 176 votes while there are only 166 active users. Someone kept pressing no. [[User:Kajalamorth|K'jal'mar]] ([[User talk:Kajalamorth| The talk]]| ) 22:56, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::(To Enodoc) Really? It's not being #@%!*$ released until the 26th! I could have #@%!*$ sworn that it was being released the 21st, so how the #@%! is that possible!?! Then again, I haven't been to a game store in quite a while, but I still can't #@%!*$ believe this! ::::::(To K'jal'mar) Perhaps users who were just dropping by voted on the pole, and that's probably why it has more than the usual users. '''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Wanna Chat?]]''''' 00:39, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Still can't #@%!*$ believe that!'' ::::::After doing some math, only 148 people voted, and if only 166 active users are here, than the pole was not spammed. '''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Wanna Chat?]]''''' 00:57, October 19, 2010 (UTC)'' :::::::Defen, that ratio is way higher than any vote would ever have. Up to about 70% is pretty improbable. 89 just is too much. --[[User:JonTheMon|JonTheMon]] 01:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Polls can be exploited easily though. On Wikisimpsons, we started with a poll but, when there were suddenly 20 no votes in about 10 minutes, we scrapped it. We opened up a tally instead and met only a bit of opposition. A move would be for the best. The content would look horrible and squashed. If we move, we could be more free, better, that on Wikia. Wikia oppress wikis to make them what they want. ShoutWiki gives more freedom. You also get a much better skin. I don't care about leaving Fable Answers behind, we could also secretly change the links there to the new wiki too! Change links here too. I am unblocked in 3 days time but I will probably get blocked again soon after... [[User:Solar Dragon|SD]] 06:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Clarification Thanks for settin me straight on the en-GB thing, I was unaware which one had been decided and since I know the alternate spelling for a few words, I didnt realize I was actually fixing the correct spelling. Wont happen again boss man. :lol no problem. Don't worry about it. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 15:55, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, ill keep you updated on any progress with that fansite I was on about [Makawo from LH]. :OK, thanks. Nice to see you here! --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 10:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hi! Just wanted to say thanks for welcoming me to the site. It's been a few years since I last did any editing on a Wiki site, but hopefully it'll come back to me sooner or later. [[User:Hopesfires|Hopesfires]] 23:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hopesfires :You're welcome. Although it is an automated message. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 10:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) hello! Sorry if this is the wrong format for messageing people but I would like to thank you for welcoming me to the community. I look forward to playing Fable III when It's released :D [[User:Nick Rush|Nick Rush]] 18:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Nick Rush :This is the correct way to message people. The welcome, however, is an automated message, but I'm glad you appreciated it :) --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 19:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, I noticed but It's still nice to thank people (: I look forward to the development of this wiki as Fable III is released [[User:Nick Rush|Nick Rush]] 02:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Vandal (2) There is another [[User:Zuke88|vandal]] that keeps on spamming blogs and adding pictures to articles that have no relationship whatsoever. I have sent him a warning, but he won't stop. i think he's trying to get high in his achievement thing, but he's really just vandalising everywhere. '''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Happy Holloween!]]''''' 19:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC)'' Thanks for the welcome. Major vandal Just to let you know. There is a vandal constantly putting sexual stuff not related to Fable on the pages. He seems to have a fascination with the word penis. I'm going to give him a warning now but he hit [[Fable_II|this]] page twice within minutes of my rollback. [[User:Alpha Lycos|Alpha Lycos]] 17:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Page edit help? I need to know how to add a spoiler alert. Can you give me the code with spaces so I know it? Also the info I'm currently wanting to add is from the game manual is that still ok? [[User:Alpha Lycos|Alpha Lycos]] 21:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Use this: '''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Happy Holloween!]]''''' 21:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC)'' Ah thanks Defen. Btw your name was used in a question/answer thing for the Village Maker lol [[User:Alpha Lycos|Alpha Lycos]] 21:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Info from the manual is fine. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 22:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) (To Alpha) Really? Where was this? '''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Happy Holloween!]]''''' 22:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC)'' I was building a character and was asked "A friend asks (insert name here) for ideas for a hobby. (insert name here) replies" and one of the options had Defenestration in the wording. [[User:Alpha Lycos|Alpha Lycos]] 00:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Wait, you already got Fable III? And sorry Enodoc for getting so off topic, tends to happen a lot. :P '''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Happy Holloween!]]''''' 00:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC)'' Fable III Just a heads up but we may need to create new templates for Fable III's items and weapons and such. Weapons are now done a lot differently. The only ones not "legendary" in appearance are the Hero weapons you start with. Every other one has tasks needed to upgrade it. [[User:Alpha Lycos|Alpha Lycos]] 11:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :So, do we need some sort of weapon progression template? --[[User:JonTheMon|JonTheMon]] 12:53, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Kinda yea. Its a bit hard to explain but each legendary weapon has 3 upgrades you can give it based on 3 takes it requires. Also the info box for them will need a new one to remove the star rating and stuff. I would if I knew how but I don't lol [[User:Alpha Lycos|Alpha Lycos]] 21:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Pretty much every parameter of the weaponInfobox is optional, so that's not a huge issue. I'll need some examples to be able to make a better progression box (I'm envisioning it as separate from the weapon infobox). --[[User:JonTheMon|JonTheMon]] 21:29, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well each legendary weapon has 3 tasks: A red, blue and green. For example one on a weapon I've been using, Gusket's Musket, requires you to defeat 300 human enemies for that upgrade and it will then allow you to gain money with each hit or kill. Or like with Wolfsbane you need to kill a set amount of wolves or balverines for it to gain the upgrade to make it effective against them. Oh and I'm very disappointed with how I gained the crown [[User:Alpha Lycos|Alpha Lycos]] 21:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I'm not too fussed about how the weapons work out - but can you still use the base parameters from WeaponInfobox? Like Value, Acquisition, Range etc? Is it just a few things that don't fit? As for progression, does it need its own box, or can it just be done on the article? :::As for how you got the crown, no spoilers on my talk page, please! --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 21:59, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Range isn't mentioned within the game. It varies based on how you use your weapon and what you use. Rifles are said to have better range but no value for the range is given. And I won't spoil it for ya. [[User:Alpha Lycos|Alpha Lycos]] 22:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd re-use as many parameters as possible in the infobox. Like if an upgrade changes how much damage a weapon does, I'd have the infobox say low-high, and then specify the values in the progression area. I do think a box would work better for organizing the information, but I don't have my heart set on that. --[[User:JonTheMon|JonTheMon]] 22:29, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, and Mr Wait 3 Days, walmart says I'll have to wait like 3 months :P --[[User:JonTheMon|JonTheMon]] 22:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I threw together a template and put it on [[Jack's Hammer]]. --[[User:JonTheMon|JonTheMon]] 20:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) White header Hi Enodoc. I noticed the header and logo both have a white background. Am I crazy or did they used to be transparent like the rest of the page? I see that (on the 12th) you [http://fable.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Wikia.css&diff=next&oldid=51272 set the header background to white], so I'm thinking that it and the logo were transparent before, and that maybe you changed them to white because you didn't like how it looked on the transparency (although the logo only shows one version on its file page). If I am crazy and they were always white, if you would like the logo and header to be transparent, I would be glad to make a transparent version of the current logo if you tell me what font is used. Of course, if I'm not crazy and you changed them both to a white background, and that's how you guys want it to look, that's cool. I just wanted to offer the help. ''':''') [[User:JoePlay|JoePlay]] ([[User talk:JoePlay|talk]]) 18:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the logo was always white (since the start of the new look) and I made the header white as well so the logo wasn't a white box on a transparent background. The '''Fable''' part is from the ''Fable II'' logo and '''Wiki''' is written in a font called ''Nyala''. As for the logo itself, I was hoping someone at some point would be able to use the Fable font (or something close to it) so it said ''The Fable Wiki'' in that nice gold-colour text that ''Fable III'' is written in on the new game box. They seem to have managed that sort of thing on [[w:c:justcause|Just Cause]] and [[w:c:reddead|Red Dead]]. I also thought it would look nice if it had a Guild Seal behind it, sort of like this: :Otherwise, though, a transparent version of what we have now would be good. Thanks, [[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 20:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I made a new logo and uploaded it using the theme designer, but it didn't work - the original logo kept being displayed. I tried re-uploading it a few times, and every time I did, the original logo displayed. I took a [http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101028184554/joeplayground/images/4/43/FableLogo.jpg screenshot] while in theme designer mode the last time I uploaded, so at least you can see what it ''should'' look like. I also tried the trick that I've had success with in the past when this happens, which is uploading the logo as a different name, then moving it to Wiki-wordmark.png (to Wiki.png in the past), but that didn't work either. It seems to be an image caching issue, and we're trying to get it fixed. Hopefully the new logo will be displayed soon. Once it does, I'll take care of setting the header area back to transparent. ::About the logo, how does it look (in the screenshot)? If you want me to add the word "THE" like the old logo had, say so and I will. I do think it looks good without it though, but I may be a bit biased. :) [[User:JoePlay|JoePlay]] ([[User talk:JoePlay|talk]]) 20:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::It's wicked!! Hope you get it to work soon. It looks OK without "THE" on it. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 07:39, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, I was just thinking that the Guild Seal you used looked a bit edgy/smudgy; where did you find that one? If it wasn't [[:File:Guild Seal.png|this one]], then you could try that instead. If it was, then never mind, it looks good anyway. Thanks for what you've been doing. -'''[[User:Enodoc|E]]''' 07:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Since that guild seal image has a white background, I did a google search for a transparent version and found [http://foxtrot.fpsbanana.com/ico/sprays/fable_3.png this one]. So that's what I used, but I didn't realize that some of the coloring was different from the one you linked to (good catch!). I removed the white parts from the seal you showed me and replaced it on the new logo. As soon we get the logo display problem worked out, I'll upload it. Preview the updated new logo [http://img80.imageshack.us/img80/9165/fable.png here]. [[User:JoePlay|JoePlay]] ([[User talk:JoePlay|talk]]) 18:58, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Since we're having problems trying to fix the image caching issue, I [http://fable.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki%3AWikia.css&diff=56581&oldid=56534 used css] to force the correct logo to display. [[User:JoePlay|JoePlay]] ([[User talk:JoePlay|talk]]) 19:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Page that should be moved and a question There is a page, '''Fable 3 is a disappointment''', that I believe should be moved to a forum. Also, I was wondering if when these articles are up, should all the content be deleted, or remain until it is moved? Because a lot of people do that, and when it's moved, we have an empty forum. Should it be noted somewhere that you shouldn't do stuff like that, because it is actually quite annoying. '''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Happy Holloween!]]''''' 23:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC)'' :From what I can see, it never actually ''had'' any content. Unless that was moved already; I'm getting behind on RecentChanges at the moment. About moving pages: anyone can do it, it doesn't have to be an admin. Just click on ''Move'', which is in the drop-down menu under the ''Edit'' button. As for whether pages should be blanked, no. Just mark them with at the top, above the existing content. Pages should only be blanked if they're full of expletives/swearing/personal attacks etc. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 12:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hello, my name is Nic and I'm from the Wikia Gaming Team. I was wondering if it would be ok to do a few main page tweaks, maybe add a few pictures / buttons to make it more Fable III centric. Also, I was wonder if it'd be ok to make a page for a Fable III Walkthrough as our research has shown that it's good for SEO (Search Engine Optimization) and getting traffic here. - [[User:Wagnike2|Wagnike2]] 16:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think it would be best to at least have a sandbox version available. Maybe make it a subpage of the main page ([[Main Page/editcopy]] ?) --[[User:JonTheMon|JonTheMon]] 17:18, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I'll make the page JonTheMon suggested and you can experiment on that and we can see how it looks. As for a Fable III Walkthrough page, we cover that aspect on the individual quest articles, as there is no set linear path to follow except for along the main quest. Unless we make a page called that which redirects to [[Quests#Fable III]] - would that still work for SEO? --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 11:37, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Vandal (3) Vandal with this IP (70.18.70.182) is vandalizing everywhere would you kindly block him? Thanks '''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration|Happy Holloween!]]''''' 00:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC)'' Just curious Should we set up a page listing all the locations where a legendary weapon could be found in Fable III? This would help people a lot I think. [[User:Alpha Lycos|Alpha Lycos]] 11:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but I think it may as well go on the [[Weapons (Fable III)]] page as a new section. Saves having too many pages. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 11:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Too many pages isn't necessarily a bad thing, if they're organized properly. You could have a separate page, and a prominent link near the top of the weapons page. --[[User:JonTheMon|JonTheMon]] 14:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Either one works. It just makes it easier to find the weapons when trying to collect them all. [[User:Alpha Lycos|Alpha Lycos]] 23:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Whats happening with SD Hey you know SolarDragon(of course you do xP)? Didn't he say he was leaving '''all''' wikia websites? If so why is he editing ?_? [[User:Kajalamorth|K'jal'mar]] ([[User talk:Kajalamorth| The talk]]| ) 11:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Because I am leaving once Wikisimpsons moves. Then, I will be gone. Try speaking to me in future, not someone else. ☆[[User:Solar Dragon|The]] [[User talk:Solar Dragon|Solar]] ☆ 11:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Dude I have no idea. I'm sure if we wait about for a bit he'll say though. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 11:46, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::And there you go. In proper Fable Wiki fashion, we both answer at the same time. I'll miss that; we did it all the time :P -[[User:Enodoc|E]]11:47, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I will probably be gone November 3rd though. Either that, or I may switch to Monobook for a while. ☆[[User:Solar Dragon|The]] [[User talk:Solar Dragon|Solar]] ☆ 11:51, October 31, 2010 (UTC) redirect needed An unregistered contributer created a page for an article that already exists. [[crawler|Here]] is the one in question [[The_Crawler|and]] this is the page to redirect to. I don't know how to do this so am posting for you [[User:Alpha Lycos|Alpha Lycos]] 05:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :To create a redirect, clear all content and categories from the page, then type #REDIRECT [[Destination Page]] :[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 23:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks though SD came and told me the code on my talk page lol but thanks for that [[User:Alpha Lycos|Alpha Lycos]] 23:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) whorehouse/adoption If you build a whorehouse, can u still adopt? :Sorry, I don't know. You could try asking someone who's got further on than I have. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 23:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Outside the whorehouse hedge in a small corner are some blankets, a nanny and some orphans, that is where you go to adopt. [[User:Agow95|Agow95]] 21:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Monobook Hi Enodoc, I have some very basic, not very good code [[User:Solar Dragon/monobook.css|here]] for Monobook if you wish to use that instead of the new skin. ☆[[User:Solar Dragon|The]] [[User talk:Solar Dragon|Solar]] ☆ 06:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the warm welcome :) Hero of Fable III to Hero of Brightwall I have seen that other users have already started to change the link to The Hero of Fable III to Hero of Brightwall. Could you perhaps put the final nail on the coffin and Move the Article? [[User:Kajalamorth|K'jal'mar]] ([[User talk:Kajalamorth| The talk]]| ) 23:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Since there still seems to be disagreements over whether to do it or not, and since someone (possibly you?) suggested a tally, I'll take it to [[Template:CommunityPoll|Community Poll]]. Of course it's susceptible to spam voting, but we'll see how it goes. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 11:32, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :That was me(Who suggested the tally). And there is plenty of spam voting but the majority chose yes. So obviously the majority of people chose yes and spammed yes. [[User:Kajalamorth|K'jal'mar]] ([[User talk:Kajalamorth| The talk]]| ) 10:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Sorry to intrude your talk page, but I think that the page should be moved. I mean, "Hero of Fable III" isn't much of a name. Anyway, I think you guys (the admin) should decide. [[User:Doomanvil|Doomanvil]] 11:13, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : :I think it should be moved, so what if it is a little hassle, at least then it will be more accurate. Plus looking at the polls more people want it than the 'hero of fable iii'. [[User:King Ratcliffe|King Ratcliffe]] 11:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah, accuracy is quite an important aspect of all (if not most) wikis, which I'm sure you guys already know. But it's quite good to see that this wiki provides generally accurate information. [[User:Doomanvil|Doomanvil]] 11:38, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : :And to see this wiki always letting everyone have a fair say, instead of dictating everything like some other wikis.[[User:King Ratcliffe|King Ratcliffe]] 11:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : :That's one of the things I like about this wiki. [[User:Doomanvil|Doomanvil]] 11:45, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Vandal (4) This person with the IP 70.248.117.187 is on a bit of a spamming spree. Please block him. Thanks. [[User:Doomanvil|Doomanvil]] 07:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) wow you're really popular here.... yeah i think you use yhis a lot so what i wanted to know if you can just choose pictures from google to place on this wikia or do you have take your own pics? thanks anyway :D :You can use pictures from Google as long as it doesn't infringe copyright. If you use the appropriate templates when uploading, it is fine. There is a dropdown menu on the upload form. Use that. ☆[[User:Solar Dragon|The]] [[User talk:Solar Dragon|Solar]] ☆ 17:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) sorry bout the image i was gonna use it as a user i con u can just delete it[[User:DeirdreKent101|DeirdreKent101]] 23:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :No need for that if you still want to use it; it's just a message that I give to anyone who uploads any image without a license. Both of yours look like they should be Lionhead images. If that's what they are, just let me know and I'll sort it out, no problem. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 23:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Adding Pictures Hello. I have taken some pictures with my camera and was wondering just how I add them to the infobox. I think I know how to just add a picture to the page, it's adding them into the Template:Character Infobox that I don't understand. They aren't very good pictures, but they are better than nothing until someone can get some better ones up there. I'd really appreciate it if you helped me out here. Thanks. [[User:XHobbes|XHobbes]] 01:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :If you are using the Rich Text Editor, switch your page into view, and the infobox will appear as on the page. You can then add the image next to the Image= parameter by typing on the right of the =. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 10:43, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Categories I've noticed that I can't add categories for some reason. Has it been disabled or something? [[User:Doomanvil|Doomanvil]] 13:28, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed that too. I don't know what's happening there. They can still be added, though. You just need to type [[Category:(Category name)]] at the end of the article instead; those articles that have categories already can demonstrate how this works, as they are at the bottom of the main content. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 21:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for licencing the ones you didnt tell me about that was very nice of you, you have my thanks 8)[[User:DeirdreKent101|DeirdreKent101]] 23:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Badges I met the requirements for Make a Connection with my first edit (gold hints and tips got added to fable 3 category) but didn't get the badge. Anything I can do about this or do I just need to wait until I have reason to add a page to a category again? [[User:Jacobpaige|Jacobpaige]] 04:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I don't think that the Gold Hints and Tips counts as an actual article. Plus, you shouldn't edit just to get badges. Also, they will be removed as soon as the competition is over. ☆[[User:Solar Dragon|The]] [[User talk:Solar Dragon|Solar]] ☆ 06:47, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :: I didn't edit to get badges, didn't even know the badges existed at the time. I edited because I added Fable III content to the page and so it now qaulifies for that category. and what contest are you talking about? [[User:Jacobpaige|Jacobpaige]] 07:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::[[User blog:JoePlay/Join the Revolution for Fable III (Official Giveaway)|This contest]]. Once it is over, achievements will go. They do nothing but encourage spam. The Gold hints and tips is a subpage so it doesn't count as an article. ☆[[User:Solar Dragon|The]] [[User talk:Solar Dragon|Solar]] ☆ 08:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Fable III boooks template I'm not sure you're the one to ask but here goes: Could you make a template for the Fable III Books (like the ones for a location at the bottom of the page)? Don't worry about pages that don't have content yet I'll be adding to those the next couple of days. [[User:Cadus|Cadus]] 13:26, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Will do, if you create the page [[Fable III Books]] so that I can get a list of all of them to work from. (See [[Fable II Books]] for example.) --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 22:40, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Done [[User:Cadus|Cadus]] 10:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Need to undo some edits Some little [[User:Cadus|guy]] went around and changed the [[dog|Dog]] page into Dog (Fable III) even though we already have one for that. Could you undo those edits? Thanks. '''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration| Let's Chat]]''' 21:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? All he did was heed the request to separate the Fable II dog article from the Fable III dog article. However I will make sure that the [[Dog|original]] is turned into a disambig page. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 22:29, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Really? Hm, well I can't use the Wiki Activity button anymore since my internet doesn't work well with Wikia anymore, so I must've misread. '''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration| Let's Chat]]''' 23:24, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::If you can't use Wiki Activity anymore you could try . You should also use to tell Wikia of the problem if you haven't already. --[[User:Enodoc|Enodoc]]([[User talk:Enodoc|Talk]]) ([[User:Enodoc/User Space|User Space]]) 23:53, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I guess Wikia fixed it, because now I can use the Recent Wiki Activity button again. '''[[User:Defenestration|Defenestration]][[User_Talk:Defenestration| Let's Chat]]''' 19:20, November 14, 2010 (UTC) User:A balverine This user is harrassing me because I "stole" his trivia by adding a space bar. Is there any way to stop him from doing so? [[User:Doomanvil|Doomanvil]] 12:38, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh also, is there a way to revert blog comments? There is a wiki "contributer" vandalising the ''Join the Revolution for Fable 3'' blog (by JoePlay) [[User:Doomanvil|Doomanvil]] 12:38, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry about that. I'm not very good with wikis lol. [[User:Doomanvil|Doomanvil]] 12:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC) =Join the Revolution for Fable III (Official Giveaway)= =Join the Revolution for Fable III (Official Giveaway)= =Join the Revolution for Fable III (Official Giveaway)